Come Hell or High Water
by Ea4g
Summary: I suppose this is a novelization of the game. A boy raised in the forests, a witch raised by Amazons, a young man with exobites in his skull, and a demi-god trained by Wonder Woman herself. All of these characters will band together to save the world, defeat Brainiac, and find their own destinies. But will they survive Luther's newest super villains?
1. Info

Welcome to a tail of great action, adventure, romance, and the incredible power that comes from standing tall with allies at your back.

WARNING!

This story contains high levels of cheesiness and sapppyness. If that is unappealing to anyone leave now and never return.

.

.

.

Still here? Good!

Now introducing out principle characters.

* * *

**Heroes**

1. Cody

Image: art/Yesung-Forest-Prince-318041930

Gender: Male

Race: Hybrid

Power: Plants

Mentor: Wonder Woman (Though technically a Meta-Human)

Movement: Acrobatics

Weakness: Fire, Ice, Claustrophobia

2. Kemala

Image: . /-aKh92lvPFJM/UHcx7sKDDuI/AAAAAAAAvTw/fZU2qgj1t3A/ s1600/1eve1

Gender: Female

Race: Amazon

Power: Sorcery

Mentor: Wonder Woman

Movement: Flight

Weakness: Iron (Its touch drains her powers)

3. Darius Sage (Azure)

Image: 2011/02/11/pyrokinetic/chrysis-jpg/

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Power: Mental

Mentor: Superman

Weapon: Shield

Movement: Flight

Weakness: Can never remove his helmet

4. Cassandra Sandsmark (Wonder Girl)

Image: wiki/Wonder_Girl

Gender: Female

Race: Demi-God

Power: Iconic

Mentor: Wonder Woman

Weapon: Martial Arts, Gauntlets

Movement: Acrobatics

Weakness: Having her hands bound by a man

* * *

**Villains**

1. Coal Baker (Flash Flare)

Image: wp-content/uploads/tdomf/189263/147658jpg

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Power: Fire

Mentor: Lex Luthor

Weapon: Dual Blade

Movement: Flight

Weakness: Water

2. Jack Fitzgerald (Nuclear Winter)

Image: u/f82/15/54/88/72/screen17jpg

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Power: Ice

Mentor: Lex Luthor

Weapon: Rifle

Movement: Super Speed

Weakness: High Temperatures

* * *

Note: Almost all heroes and villains from the DC Universe will make an appearance in this story. Those mentioned here are only the ones who will appear in most every chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Diana stood at the prow of the ship, watching it cut through the water at speeds greater than anything built in the world of man. If she looked hard enough at the horizon she could almost see the shore line of Themyscira, her home island. There waited her people the Amazons and her mother Hippolyta. There would be a feast and laughter, song and dancing. And there would be Cassandra Sandsmark, Cassie as she was called by her friends. Wonder girl as she was called by the public at large. This would be her first time at a Themysciran celebration. It was time she learned about the more pleasant side of being a demi-god Amazon. As Cassie was the daughter of Zeus and a long time apprentice of hers, Diana was curtain that she had earned her place among the Amazons as one of them.

This celebration could not have come at a better time than it was. With all the chaos being stirred up, both Diana and Cassie needed a vacation. Ever since a future version of Lex Luthor had come delivering a warning about Brainiac invading the Earth, tensions had been running high with every member of the league. As if that weren't enough, Luthor released whole swarms of micro-robots called exobites into the atmosphere. These exobites gave any normal human who they came into contact with some form of super human powers. Several hundred people had been affected before the exobites were contained in cells created by star labs. Most, if not all, of the exobites had been collected and safely stored, but the new super humans had not been. While some had come forward and were being taught how to use their powers by the Justice League, many had chosen to use their powers for selfish purposes. Present day Lex Luthor already had a large number of those on his payroll and Circe had enslaved or coerced many others into joining her in her desire to subjugate the mortal world.

Meanwhile in Gotham City, Harley Quinn had completely taken over the Joker's operations and was currently raining down hell on the city with the help of many exobite infused super villains. It did not matter that the Joker was dead. If anything it only pushed Harley even further from sanity and made her even more dangerous. For much of the time since Joker's death she hunted Robin now called Night Wing, seeking revenge for the Joker. It was Robin who had killed the Joker with one of his own knives five years ago. This act and Harley Quinn's first grief stricken murderous rampage had prompted Robin to leave the Young Justice teem and form the Teen Titans in Bluehaven. Harley made do with laying waste to all of Gotham instead. With the combination of the mass destruction in Gotham with the rising trouble in Metropolis, everyone needed a vacation.

_"Today"_ Diana thought. "_Today is a day to leave our troubles behind us." _Today was the anniversary of the day the Gods gave the Amazons the island of Themyscira to live on, free from age, death, and all men. It was the only holiday on the Amazon calendar and all the more festive for that. The food would be the finest of the year, as would the songs and dances. There would be contests of skill and strength. It was also the most romantic time of the year, perfect for those Amazons who had found their soul mates. On an island full of only women, the only romance was those between two Amazons. It was rare, and no children ever became of such unions for obvious reasons. But it was still love, and all love was sacred.

As Diana stood at the prow of her ship she though back on her most trusted comrades, those who she had started the Justice League with seven years ago. She laughed at her self then. To think she could ever have though Men no more than monsters. After all she had been through, with the finest of companions at her side, the very idea was ludicrous. J'onn, the Marian Man-Hunter was once even more alien to this society than she had been. Tortured and tormented by the people he had come to warn, he still had been willing to take up arms beside them. He trusted them not a day after other Men had him crucified. It had taken her time to understand the often silent man, time to come to trust the faint whisper of presence that was his essence touching their minds. But the time had been well spent. J'onn was many things: lost, haunted, and patient being only a few she could name. One thing he was not was heartless, as she and her sisters on Themyscira had once thought all outsiders were.

Then there was Bruce, though she often felt no man dwelt beneath that mask. Hard, fierce, and proud, he was no man as she had once known them to be. There was nothing lazy and lax in him. She had considered him weak on their first introduction, a fool with a costume but no abilities, far outclassed, there only by the other's leniency. She had never been more wrong in her life. Artemis would have loved him. They both were meticulous hunters who could follow a cold trail to a fresh kill. Athena would have been enchanted by him, with his razor-sharp mind and iron-strong will. Only Aphrodite might have found him lacking, not in beauty, but in desire. Though perhaps only she could still see the bittersweet agony behind the cold calculation in his dark eyes.

Of course there was Clark, leader of the League and the most powerful mortal being on Earth. He called himself an alien, but the words always rang hollow in Diana's ears. She had never seen anyone more perfectly at home with the world around him than he was. Nor had she ever seen anyone so hopelessly naïve about the very people he purported to love and protect. It had confused her for a time, until she realized that he was a child of Hestia and Demeter as surely as any Amazon of Themyscira might be. Purity and life, home and family, they empowered him in a mixture that practically shone from his skin. It had not been chance that drew him to this earth thirty years ago. Nor had it been an accident that he had found his Lois, his wife. It was the design of the Gods that he had found perfect happiness. Even his cloned son, Connor, had grown into a great hero, one that would make any parent very proud.

Finally, there was Barry- the most like the Man she had been raised to battle, to defeat, to rise above. She had found him difficult to work with at first. Far too often his tongue was involved in matters of courtship and his mind in matters that had no bearing on the present. His heart was true enough, though. He had nearly died for J'onn and he never shirked a battle. Once she learned to accept his odd ways of speaking to women she found him quite acceptable as a companion. She began to even enjoy bantering with him, at times. He was not goddess loved, not as some of the others might be, but he was good and kind. If calling him and the other men she had fought beside friend was wrong, than there was no right way left in this world.

All this ran through Diana's mind as she stepped off the ship onto the shore of her home, the Beautiful island of Themyscira. "Come, Cassie," Diana called to her apprentice. Cassie grabbed her small bag. Diana walked slowly through the cobblestone streets of the Amazons' home. Cassie knew she did this mainly for her sake. Though this was not the first trip the young demi-god had made to Themyscira, this was her first time seeing everything and everyone so decked out. Colorful ribbons, batter, and tapestries were everywhere. It was stunning and beautiful in every way. All though the city, Cassie watched the Amazons who were also dressed in clothing far more colorful than their usual white tunics. _"It's good to know they have some fashion sense"_ the teen though to herself. She was likely to get another speech on the vice of vanity if she said that out loud. Most of the Amazons they passed greeted Diana with affections. Everyone loved their warrior princess. The only exceptions were Amazon couples, who were too wrapped up in each other's company to notice the passers by. Cassie asked Diana "Where are we going?"

"To visit my mother," was Diana's reply. "At the temple of the gods."

_"Great"_ Cassie thought. _"Another session of staring at statues of my Dad. All hale Zeus, lord of the jerks."_

Meanwhile, Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira, mother of Diana, knelt alone in the cool darkness of the temple of the Gods as she waited for the first sign of her daughter over the horizon. She could feel the tense shift in the air as the hours crept swiftly toward the coming celebration. The return of her daughter would mark the beginning of the Feast of Themyscira, a festival meant to honor the creation of their home. This year would mark the 2000th celebration of the festival so this would be a celebration the likes of which the world would not see for another thousand years. And she would see her only daughter again. A child given to her by the Gods themselves as part of their agreement when the Amazons were first created. Ever since Diana had left to go to the world of men, Hippolyta had barely seen her, and she missed her terribly. Along with her daughter would be Cassandra, her daughter's apprentice, who was all but a granddaughter to her. Hippolyta uttered a fervent prayer for the guidance and wisdom of the Gods. Pushing aside her concerns, the Queen began the ritual ceremony that would welcome their Goddesses and implore their blessings upon the nation for another year. She had barely finished the prayer of invitation, when she felt a soft hand come to rest gently on her shoulder.

Anger exploded in Hippolyta's chest. Who would dare to interrupt her? Who would dare profane this sacred observance? The warrior queen exploded to her feet, whirling toward the hand's owner and drawing her steel dagger in a smooth, swift motion. The woman standing behind her wore red, white, and blue armor made of burnished steel and leather designed to protect her from injury. The stern expression on her regal face was offset by the twinkle of merriment in her eyes and her long black hair was a near mirror of her own. "Peace, Mother," Diana said with a soft voice, her imagined sternness melting away to a joyful smile. "I did not mean to startle you." "Diana" Hippolyta exclaimed, love for her daughter in every syllable. She embraced Diana and held her close for several heartbeats. After greeting Cassie, Mother and Daughter stepped outside and began to catch up on the events both in Themyscira and in the world of men. Cassie went into the town to talk with the Amazons.

What many people do not know about Themyscira was how the island adopted children. Almost any children who fell into the sea near Themyscira found themselves washed up on the shore, soon to be found by the Amazons. All male children were returned to the mortal world along with the majority of the female children. However, every hundred years or so, a girl would come ashore with the potential to become an Amazon warrior or a powerful sorceress. Those would be taken in and trained by the Amazons. It was the only way they got new recruits. In total there had been seventeen children who had stayed on the island after washing up on it: sixteen girls and one boy. One boy who at that very moment was hidden in the trees watching Diana, Hippolyta, and Cassie. This boy had survived totally undetected by the Amazons for ten years. The forest had cared for him and taught him to survive. The Amazons he had been watching for years had, unwittingly, taught him about himself. He had devoted much time to reading their books and learning their ways. Unknowingly, the Amazons had raised this boy and taught him what it was to love. He loved them as his family, but knew their reaction to him would be explosively bad. So he contented himself with watching them from afar and filching some of their bread every other week. Above all though, he loved to watch the festival. It was his favorite time of year. The boy, hidden high up in the trees, smiled to himself. _"This will be a festival to remember,"_ he thought to himself. Yes it would, more so than anyone could ever have imagined.


End file.
